Frosty Love
by TheDuchessofFBCC
Summary: I'm working at the Frosty Mart for every 24 hours. I was looking for the money to pay from the customers or the Frosty Freezy Freezes. But I couldn't realized that I met Lenny for the first time that I love. The 1st mexLenny story!
1. First Love

~Frosty Love~

TheDuchessofFBCC เขียน

Featured in: Fanboy and Chum Chum

Characters: Milagakash (PoOkza)(me), Lenny

Summary: This is my first love story by TheDuchessofFBCC! ^o^

* * *

สวัสดีจ้ะ ทุกๆคน มีล่ากาแดชมาแล้วจ้ะ แล้วฉันเขียนนิยายรักที่เขียนในครั้งแรกแต่ว่าพิมพ์ในหนังสือก็ยากด้วย นิยายของฉันที่แต่ว่าเป็นความรักของฉันกับ Lenny ด้วยนะ แต่สำหรับวันนี้...ฉันต้องเขียนตอนที่๑ก็ละกัน

ขอให้อ่านสนุกๆนะจ้ะ ^-^

* * *

I'm working on the cashier of the Frosty Mart since I joined to be a staff. I'm just looking for the money that the costumers will need to pay for the Frosty Freezy Freeze. But sudeenly, the sound of the kids are playing outside the mart and I heard it.

"Hey! What's that sound?" I asked, as I came out of the Frosty Mart.

"Hmmm...I don't know? It sounds like the music," Fanboy replied, as he turned off my iPod.

"What music?" I asked again.

"It's her songs!" Fanoy replied again, as he turned on again as he listened to the music with his buddy, Chum Chum.

"OK! I'll have to return this later then," I said, as I went back to the mart.

"Yay!" Fanboy and Chum Chum said, as they went back to the Fanlair.

2 hours ago...

"Phew! I'm having a rest now because I'm just paying for the money that I've to be done," I said, as I read my literature book.

As I saw that the owner of the Frosty Mart arrives at the mart. But he realized that I was reading at the counter.

"Hello! You're the cashier of the Frosty Mart?" the owner said, as he pokes me on my head. When I stopped reading and greet him at the first time.

"Yes, really? Yeah, I'm the cashier of the Frosty Mart, I know that but...my name is..."Milagakash" or I called "PoOkza"! And you?" I said.

"Well, I'm Lenny! I mean...Leonard. I'm just working here when I finished school because I'm really happiness of my days," the owner said, as I remembered the name.

"Oh really! I remembered the name that I saw your name tag. That is so cool!" I said, as I looked at Lenny's name tag on his Frosty Mart uniform.

"Yes, I really liked it! ^-^" Lenny said, as he hugged me for the very first time.

"Yeah, I know that is my first love of my life. ^-^" I said, as my cheeks turned pink.


	2. Busy Day at the Frosty Mart

2

Busy Day at the Frosty Mart

Next day...

"What are you reading?"

"I'm still reading my literature books already because I'm really bored of my life," I said, as I continued reading my literature book.

"Well, I don't have mind that I've lot of this,"

"Wow! I've already reading these for many days ago," I said when I saw the many literature books that I got it from home.

Moments later, Fanboy and Chum Chum arrives at the Frosty Mart and they saw the 2 staffs were chatting at each other.

"Hey, Lenny and PoOkza!" Fanboy and Chum Chum said as I saw both of them were waving at the counter.

"Oh! It's Fanboy and Chum Chum! Nice to see ya! ^^" I said, as I stopped reading at the moment. "So...how are you today?"

"I'm fine because I'm going to get the Frosty Freezy Freeze," Fanboy said, as he and Chum Chum headed to the Frosty Freezy Freeze machine.

Later, Fanboy and Chum Chum went to the counter that they got the Frosty Freezy Freezes from the machine.

"OK! Two Frosty Freezy Freezes. You got it for the many times so I'll have to stay here or go home?" I asked.

"Hmmmm...I want to go back to the Fanlair because everyone will be waiting for them. Thank U!" Fanboy replied.

"Alright then," I said, as I checked the money to the cash and gaves changes to them.

"Hey! You two! Why did you want to go home and I'm gonna stay here with you! o" Lenny asked, as Fanboy and Chum Chum heard him talking.

"Well, I guess I'm going back to the Fanlair and I don't want to stay here!" Fanboy said.

"Yeah! I'm not gonna stay here too!" Chum Chum said.

"Hey! Wait a minute? I'm not asking you yet!" Lenny said angerily, as Fanboy and Chum Chum left to the Fanlair. "Weirdos!"

6 hours later, Boog the employee arrives at the Frosty Mart and he saw both of them are still chatting at each other.

"Hey, Lenny! Wanna chat with me?" he asked.

"Sorry, I'm still busy talking with my girlfriend," Lenny replied, as he ignored him.

"Who's your girlfriend?" Boog asked again.

"I know, she's PoOkza! She's my girlfriend when I met her on yesterday." Lenny replied.

"OK! That's enough!" I said angerily.

"Oh well! His girlfriend is so annoying to me!" Boog said, as he started playing the Chimp Chomp game.

"Boog is so annoying to me and I don't want to talk to me again. -_-" I said, as I continued reading my literature book.

"Yeah, whatever!" Lenny said, as he continued reading.

"Seriously, what are you doing?" Oz asked, as he arrives at the Frosty Mart.

"Well, I'm still reading already so...what's up?" I replied, as I stopped reading again.

"Nothing, but my mom wanted me to stay home with my goat," Oz said.

"Hey guys!" Fanboy and Chum Chum arrives at the Frosty Mart again.

"Oh! Hello again! What are you doing here?" I asked again.

"I'm staying in the Fanlair for 6 hours ago!" Fanboy replied.

"Right! But I'll have to stay here for a hour, OK?" I asked.

"Yay!" Fanboy and Chum Chum said happily, as they headed to the Frosty Freezy Freeze machine again.

"Well, so what are you going to do?" I asked to Oz.

"But I'm not going because I'm staying at home with my mom and a goat." Oz replied, as he leaves.

"We're done!" Fanboy and Chum Chum shouted.

I saw Fanboy and Chum Chum got their Frosty Freezy Freezes again.

"OK! You got another one. But you got almost no money to pay for today," I said, as I checked the money to the cash and gave changes again.

"Well, I think I'll have to go home and see you tomorrow." Fanboy said.

"Bye!" I said waving to Fanboy and Chum Chum and leaves.


	3. Call for U

The next day, I met Fanboy and Chum Chum at the Fanlair after working at the Frosty Mart at the afternoon.

"Hi, PoOkza!" Fanboy and Chum Chum said, as they are waving at me.

"Hello, Fanboy and Chum Chum," I said, as I closed the door. "What are U doing here?"

"I'm drinking the Frosty Freezy Freeze", Fanboy replied, as he continued drinking.

"Yeah, I'm reading the comic of the Man-Arctica," Chum Chum replied, as he continued reading.

"OK, I think I'm going to explain to both of you," I said, as I sat on the sofa. "You know, Fanboy and Chum Chum. We're everybody's friends and especially, me. And I'll be take care of you."

"Yay! Thank U, PoOkza!" Fanboy and Chum Chum said, as they prayed.

"Anytime," I agreed, as I continued reading my literature book until my phone rangs on the table and I picked up my phone and started calling.

"Hello, PoOkza? What are you doing and I can't find U in any direction?" Lenny said, as he started calling.

"Hi, I think I'll be taking care of Fanboy and Chum Chum. So I wanted to share reading my books and I gave the Frosty Freezy Freezes already there," I replied.

"Yeah! You got one! But maybe, I'll having a dinner date with U tonight," Lenny said.

"Really? I've a romantic date! ^^" I replied excitedly.

"Well, I'll see U later! ^^" Lenny agreed, as the phone of the Frosty Mart was sliented after the call ended.

5 hours later,

I'm watching the romantic movie on TV with Fanboy and Chum Chum while they're eating popcorns.

"Well, I think it justs a 5 hours and 10 minutes only but...I love this moment!" I sighed.

"Yeah, I think this is the sad moment that is a romantic movie ever!" Chum Chum cried.

Suddenly, the door rangs.

"Er...what's that sound?" Fanboy said. "It sounds like a doorbell."  
"Yeah, I think there someone's coming at the front door," Chum Chum replied.

As Fanboy and Chum Chum opend the door and it was Lenny waiting outside at the front door.

"Lenny!" they said.

"Oh! It's those two! And...where's PoOkza?" Lenny asked, as he closed the door.

"But I think she's still watching the movie," Fanboy replied.

"Yeah! I think she's over there," Chum Chum pointed out. Lenny was looking for me that I was kept watching the movie.

"Oh! There you go. I think I'll better go now and I got everything there," Lenny said, as he turned off the TV and grabbed my arm.

"Hey! Where are you going? I think you should be watching more movies because I'll be must time and we'll having dinner with us! o" Fanboy said.

"Sorry, I've a girlfriend now. And you can't go out with her," Lenny said, as he and I leaves the Fanlair.

"I wanted to call PoOkza that if she will be here elsewhere!" Fanboy said. "Oh well, I'm going to watch more cartoons. _*_"

Later, I arrived at the restaruant that Lenny wants me to have a dinner date for the lovely night.

"I'm having a dinner date now and I don't much time to go back to work at the Frosty Mart. Everyone will be waited too long. I guess that the store will be closed?" I said.

"No, the Frosty Mart will be open at 24 hours and I'll not been here for a moment. I guess that Boog was still playing the Chimp Chomp game," Lenny said, as he looked at the menu. "Oh well, time to choose?"

"Hmmm...I'm thinking of the menu. Well, I wanted to eat these japanese food," I said, looking confused about the menu.

"How about spagetti?" Lenny asked.

"Yep!" I replied.

"Steak?"

"Yep!"

"And how about...salmon?"  
"Yep, I know! ^^"

"Wait! How about choosing drinks, other than Frosty Freezy Freeze?"

"Er...I want to drink orange juice!"

"OK, I want to drink water...that's all. ^^"

After choosing the menu, I was viewing the stars at the night sky. Because there's no rain or cloudy that is the clear night sky.

"Oh! The stars are so pretty and really bright...I see that," I said, looking at the stars. But until, my phone rangs.

"Hello...Fanboy! How it's going?" I said.

"Yeah, Chum Chum and I will have to stay here with Boog at the Frosty Mart. And basically, I'll be ready to play the Chimp Chomp game after Chum Chum," Fanboy replied.

"Oh! Really? You have to stay here at the Frosty Mart with Boog and...how about staying in the comic store with Oz?" I said.

"Hmmm...maybe, we'll going to the comic store with Oz later or after the game," Fanboy replied.

"OK, after the Chimp Chomp game, you'll have to going to the comic store for later on! ^^" I said.

"Thanks, PoOkza. And...Chum Chum! Hold the phone and I'll be playing next," Fanboy replied, as he started to play the Chimp Chomp game.

"Hi, PoOkza!" Chum Chum said.

"Oh! Hi, Chum Chum! How it's going?" I replied.

"I'll have to go to the comic store with Oz because I wanted to read the comic books about the Man-Arctica after Fanboy was playing the game. And...how about you," Chum Chum said.

"Oh, OK then. As long as you can stay at the Frosty Mart as you like! And Lenny wants me to have a dinner date," I replied.

"Hey, PoOkza! The food is ready! And you'll have to go now," Lenny said, as he grabbed my arm again and led me back to the restaruant.

"Wait! And I'll have to see U tomorrow then. Bye!~" I said.

"Bye, PoOkza! See U tomorrow when you can back to the Frosty Mart! ^o^" Chum Chum replied, as the phone call ended.


End file.
